


Pretty in Blue

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Nonbinary Fay D. Fluorite, Other, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: Kurogane buys a gift for his boyfriend. Things go awry when he returns home to find Fai twirling in the middle of their apartment and looking gorgeous in a beautiful dress.Kurogane always knew Fai looked good in blue, and Fai knew it too.
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Pretty in Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beir/gifts).



> Story commissioned by [beir](https://beir.tumblr.com/).

Kurogane paused in the middle of the bustling crowd as something blue and shimmery stole his attention to his left. Inside a store window, a pale, blue dress was draped across a black mannequin. It’s diamond-shaped top formed a collar around the mannequin’s neck and revealed bare shoulders and arms. A pair of matching gloves stretched from fingertips to elbows. Golden embroidery swept down from the collar to curl around the waist, and from the waist flowed the lightweight and ankle-length skirt. 

It was something Fai would wear, and the sight of it niggled something in the back of Kurogane’s brain. That something told Kurogane he should buy the dress for Fai. 

Kurogane wrestled with himself. Fai’s tastes were rarely cheap, and in this world, lodging was especially pricey. Kurogane and Fai were both working jobs for food and shelter while Syaoran spent his days at the library researching what he believed to be a lead on restoring the lives of the other Syaoran and Sakura. 

Kurogane had been on his way back to their apartment after a long day of manual labor that had him covered in sweat and his lower back sore when he had spotted the dress. 

The thought of spending his well-earned money on something so frivolous had his insides screeching in protest. However, the way Fai’s eyes would light up at the gift and the way he’d gently tease Kurogane while also thanking him was a temptation that he struggled to resist. 

It had been so long since they’d had a moment to themselves. Their apartment was small, which made it a challenge to be affectionate without Syaoran noticing. The kid knew about their relationship, but that didn’t mean Kurogane wanted to put on a show for Syaoran. Besides, the kid already had it rough being apart from Sakura. Seeing other couples probably reminded Syaoran of her. 

Kurogane grumbled to himself and stomped into the shop. He floundered for a few minutes as he tried to hunt down a copy of the dress while debating if he should just grab the dress off the mannequin. An employee found him though, and in a few more minutes he strolled out of the store with the dress folded in a large bag. 

After buying the dress for Fai, it was easy to reason himself into stopping by one of the restaurants that Fai had mentioned wanting to visit. He picked out a couple of dishes Fai might like as well as a bottled fruity drink. If he was going to spoil Fai he might as well do it right. 

Pride puffed his chest as Kurogane climbed the stairs to their apartment. He strolled past the doors of several apartments before reaching his own. He whipped out his key, slid it into the lock, and in seconds had the door open. 

Kurogane froze. 

Fai twirled in the center of the room dressed in the exact same blue dress that Kurogane had bought him. The top of the dress molded to Fai, extenuating the lithe and angular build of his torso. The skirt fanned into a spiraling wave of blue as Fai twirled and gave Kurogane a glimpse of Fai’s long, slender legs. 

A strand of long, blond hair fell across Fai’s blue eyes. He swept the strand back into behind his ear to mingle with the loosely bound tresses framing his neck and shoulders. 

Memories of kisses pressed to the crook of those neck and shoulders heated Kurogane’s blood. 

Fai stopped in the middle of his spin and beamed at Kurogane. “Daddy, you’re home! Mommy was getting worried.”

The soft shimmer to Fai’s gaze combined with that teasing yet charming smile was as stunning as a blow to the gut. 

Fai was beautiful. The dress was elegant and lovely on him, but Fai was irresistible and beguiling on his own. He could wear a sack and be covered in muck, and Kurogane would find him attractive. 

Fai sniffed. His smile widened. “Oh? Do I smell-” His eyes drifted to the bags in Kurogane’s hands. In one hand was the bag holding their dinner and drinks. In the other hand—the hand that Fai looked at first—was the bag from the clothing store. Its cursive logo was on prominent display. “...food?” 

Kurogane hoisted the bag of food up and thrust it at Fai. At the same moment, he slid the other bag behind his back. “Dinner.” 

Fai clasped his hands together and cooed. “Oh, Kuro dear, you were thinking about me?” 

Kurogane grunted. He stepped inside the apartment and shut the door behind him. From the corner of his eye he noticed that a mirror that had not been in the apartment before was hanging on the wall. The mirror itself was familiar though. Fai magically carried it around from world to world, using his magic to make it disappear and reappear at his will. 

Kurogane marched over to the kitchen counter—a small space that was only big enough for one person to use. He set the clothing store bag on the floor to free his hand. He then pulled out the containers of food and juice. The smell of sesame seed oil and shallots permeated the apartment. 

Lithe arms wrapped around Kurogane’s waist. Fai rested his cheek between Kurogane’s shoulder blades and nuzzled. Fai’s torso blanketed Kurogane’s back, sending pleasant tingles through Kurogane. It felt so long since either of them had held each other. 

“I’m a little hurt that you haven’t commented on my dress.” Fai’s warm breath seeped through the material of Kurogane’s shirt and teased his skin. 

“Do I normally comment on what you wear?” 

“Sometimes. Nonetheless, a compliment is always appreciated.” 

Kurogane flipped open the lids of the food containers. “Do you want the rice or the noodles?”

Fai hummed a playful note. He hooked his chin on Kurogane’s shoulder and peered down at the food. The noodles were drenched in sauce with chunks of poultry, cabbage, spinach, and carrots and more. The rice contained eggs and the finely diced shallots that had a potent aroma. 

“Good question. I’m curious about what’s in that bag.” Fai’s head shifted. Kurogane didn’t need to see Fai’s face to know Fai was looking at the bag on the ground. 

“That has nothing to do with dinner. Now pick one.” 

Fai shook his head. With a graceful pivot he spun away from Kurogane then dropped into a crouch in front of the bag. He hooked one finger through the handles as if to hoist it, but Fai paused his actions there. He grinned like a mischievous cat at Kurogane. “How about a deal: you give me one compliment or you tell me what is in this bag?” 

Kurogane grimaced. “You know what’s in the bag.” Fai’s analytical and deduction skills were master level. From the moment Fai saw the bag there was no doubt in Kurogane’s mind that Fai suspected Kurogane had bought him a gift. The way he was prodding at Kurogane regarding his outfit and the bag was enough for Kurogane to know Fai had figured him out. 

Fai’s cheeky grin widened. “Now, now, I don’t know for certain.” 

“I’m taking the noodles.” Kurogane picked up the noodle container and fished a packet of plastic utensils out from the takeout bag. 

Fai stood in a sweeping motion. Before Kurogane could take more than a step forward, Fai was invading his space. His slender fingers cupped Kurogane’s cheeks. With a chuckle, Fai pressed a kiss to Kurogane’s lips. 

Delectable sparks rippled up Kurogane’s spine. He was tempted to drop his food, wrap his arms around Fai’s hips, and press Fai so close that he could feel the contours of his torso and waist. It had been too long since they’d been allowed a private and intimate moment.

Too soon, Fai’s soft lips were gone from his. The hands cupping Kurogane’s face dropped to his shoulders then glided behind his neck to pull him into a hug. 

“Thank you,” Fai murmured. Adoration and gratitude shined in Fai’s eyes. 

Heat rushed to Kurogane’s cheeks. He couldn’t meet Fai’s gaze—that level of adoration was too intense for him. If he looked directly into Fai’s eyes all of his defenses would shatter. 

“You’re welcome. I’m returning it tomorrow.” 

Fai sighed wistfully. “An unfortunate necessity. We’d have to use my dresses as tents in place of this apartment if we keep both.” 


End file.
